Airport
Update this page with the migration The following page, in the old wiki, was simply, '''Airport'. It needs to be made into a generic airport page and point to the specific Pittsburgh International Airport.'' ---- Also called Pittsburgh International Airport Background * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pittsburgh_International_Airport Links * Airport Authority * Airport Debt in MN * Airport art in Pittsburgh * Airport-plank-Gastgeb Media * Airport Debt, Feb 2008 * US Airways breaks ground on operations center - Pittsburgh Business Times, September 2007, Moon, US Airways Insights * Torture Airlines Details * Smoking at Pittsburgh International Airport can't occur after January 1, 2007. The Allegheny County Airport Authority approved a ban on smoking inside the facility. Smoking will be restricted to 15 feet beyond entrances from the Landside building. The 99th The 99th Regional Readiness Command from Pittsburgh is being relocated to New Jersey. Pittsburgh has experienced civilian and military support staff and $23 million facility. Pittsburgh plays a role in the National Disaster Medical System which deals with medical care needs in disasters of great magnitude. There are 3,000 dedicated beds, the third largest number in the country, and more than 73 hospitals to treat patients in the instance of a terrorist attack or natural evacuation. These resources combined with the success of the Pittsburgh U.S. Army Reserve Center make Pittsburgh a site for an Army Reserve Medical Command. An Army Reserve Medical Command would provide different jobs for the support staff affected by the relocation of the 99th. Congressman Murphy wrote to Major General Kenneth Herbst, Commander of the U.S. Army Reserve Medical Command calling for the creation of a Medical Command at Pittsburgh's Airport, commanded by a Major General. 911th The Air Force confirmed its commitment to assign eight C-130 aircraft to the 911th Airlift Wing at the Pittsburgh International Airport-Air Reserve Station. Some confusion exits in the Base Realignment and Closure Commission's (BRAC) Report, as of November 2005. The word is that the 911th will continue to play a vital role in the nation's homeland security. The C-130s will support the current Air Force Reserve Command missions as well as the mission of the new Regional Joint Readiness Center that will be established in Pittsburgh. :The letter from the Air Force stated, "The Air Force plan for the present and future is that the 911th Wing will remain an airlift wing with its currently assigned eight C-130 aircraft and personnel." Hub and Spoke The hub and spoke model is said to be dead, but it isn't. An airline consultant from Denver, Michael Boyd, said the hub and spoke model is still viable. Air Train Example Mellon, PNC, USX, Pitt and others are to blame for not supporting the alternative airlines that came into the Pittsburgh marketplace. However, little of the air traffic went elsewhere as US Airways matched prices. It would have been great to have, for instance, 20-percent of the business of these major Pittsburgh corporate travlers join the new players in the market place. They didn't. The alternatives departed. Pittsburgh suffers some more. Military vehicle service hub * Military vehicle service hub planned near airport State wants to build $32.4 million facility near Pittsburgh International, October 14, 2006, by Mark Belko, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette The state is planning a $32.4 million facility to repair and maintain military vehicles on property near Pittsburgh International Airport, but still must complete an important part of the mission -- securing the money. category:where